Confessions
by LoneArtist
Summary: Vanilla plans to confese her love to Taffy. Vanilla experences thhings. (contains: Vanilla taffy, yuri, MA or M, KAWAII over load, blushing, NO cursing, and a gameboy) might sequal sry it's short cover by Kunaike from deviant art. READ IT NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Just watched wreck it ralph! LOVED IT! But during the movie I thought "YO dawg, dat hoody babe and da taffy girl wuld b so KAWAII togehta'!" **

**so I made this. Enjoy (btw, post movie)**

Vanilly's point of view, or POV

I paced back and forth. I invited Taffyta over. tonight I was going to confess my love to her. I heard a knock at the door. My hand was shivering as I grabbed for opened it. "This better be good! I ditched practice for this!" she said as she walked in. "Jeez, so-rry! Let's just go to my room, k?" I said. We walked up to my room, and I shut the door and locked it. Taffyta plopped herself on the king size bed and said "Alright, get on with it, tell me what you want."

I started to love of my love is sitting right in front of me. And I was about to confess to her.

"Taffyta... I wanted to tell you something, B-B-B-BUT YOU MUST NOT TELLZ ANY ONE!" I said and rushed to the bed franticly. "Ok, I won't." she said.

"NONONONONONONO! PROMISE ME!"

"Ok I promise just get on with it."

"TRIPLE SWEAR SQUARED?"

"omg YES! GET ON WITH IT!"

"Well I... LOVEYOUSOMUCHTAFFYTA!" I took a deep inhale.

"... mind saying that again a little slower?"

"*sigh* I... love you taffyta..." She looked at me wide eyed, then she ran up and gave me a huge hug. "Ooooh vanilly! I never thaught you, ya' know, you were "that type!" I love you too!" she said. I looked back in confusement. I really thaught she'd turn me down. "there's other kawaii chibi's out there..." I muttered. "And you're the kawaii-est!" she said . I started to blush harder. She crawled on to me and kissed me deeply. I felt her tounge slip into my mouth and wrestled mine's for donimance. She started rubing my belly and sides, untill she attempted to slip her hands underneathe me... "Wait stop taffy..." I backed away slightly. "What's wrong Vanilly?" She asked. "I just feel... I don't know... kinda embarresed I guess..." My whole face was red now. She scooted over and turned my head to her. "Don't worry, I'll show you!" she said. "You've done this before?" I asked, softly. "No, but the other races tell me about iti, now lay back!" I obeyed and shetook my pants off. I was really wet and embarresed. she took off my candy cane panties, and began licking my CandyHood . "ooOOoooOOOooooOOOOH! Th-th-th-that feels SOO GOOD, taffy!" I said I could hardly move my arms. Taffy began licking harder. "Wait, Taffy, I feel like I need to pee..." I said. "That's great!" she said and started licking even harder. And I squirted some kind of liquid out of me. My eyes rolled back, and for a moment I lost all feeling except for the imense pleasure from my I regain consenceness, I looked at Taffyta. "What did I just do...?" I asked. "*sigh*, Vanilly, I have a lot to teach you..."

**So what do you guys think? Pretty much my first fully-dedicated yuri story. How 'bout a sequal? How 'bout not? Lemme know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok peepz I decided to continue. nothing else to say here. **

vanilla's POV

I was so HAPPY! Taffyta's my GF now! SQEEEEEEEEEEEAL! "Hey vannalope, I was thinking," Rancis said, "We've known each other for a lil while, and I was thinking, d'you wanna go on a date?"  
"Nooooooooo!" I said. "WHAHAHAHAT? WHY?" he said.  
"well I... *GASP*  
-fLASHBACK!-  
"Remember Vanilly, this is OUR little secret!" Taffyta said. "Well DUUUH! I know that! I said it in the begining-middle part of chapter 1!" I said. "Just making sure. If word gets out I'm a lezzy I'll lose all respect from other racers!" she said.  
-FLASHFOWARD!-  
"I uhhh... LOVE GLOYD!" I said starring at him wide-eyed for a response. "T-T-T-T-TTHAT IDIOT! WHY HIM?!" Rancis said.  
"...Yeah, I guess..."  
"I'M GOING TO BEAT THAT GUY UP FOR NO REASON! WILL YOU LIKE ME THEN?!one?" he asked.  
"Sure! Go do that now! your president comands you!" I comanded. And with that, he stormed away.  
Just then my cell rang. "*answers phone* Yellow?" I said. "hey baybe, it's me Taffyta, come to my place immidiatly! I got a surprise for you!" taffyta said. "On my way,  
sweetie!" I hung up and drove to heeer house. She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.  
"Strip." she said with a smirk. I followed her comand without question. I slid off my pants\panties and she said "Stop, that's enough."  
She took laid me on her bed. She grabbed into her bag and pulled out a big candy cane about an index finger wide.  
'AWWW YEAH, SNACKS!" I said and made a grab for the candy cane. She quickly doged and smacked me with it.  
"*rubbing head* OOOOOW! What was that for?" I asked.  
"Fool! This candy cane isn't for eating!" She said  
"S-sorry, I skipped dinner and I'm a little hungry..." I said.  
"Ok. lay down!" she commanded. I obeyed, and she took the candy cane and plunged it into my candyhood. I started blushing really hard . I never fealt this feeling before. She started going faster and faster. I started to moan in pleasure.  
I take it you like this don't you?" she said. I nodded "yes." Suddenly that feeling came on me again. "T-t-t-taffyta... I'm about to... what's that word you said? Cum?" I said. I couldn't hold back and released it...  
Taffyta hopped on me and we started making out  
~Elsewhere...  
Rancis POV  
"YO, GLOYD! Let's have a little talk..." I said. "Sure man! So how about that new super smash bros., yo?" Gloyd said. "I'm not in the mood for *epic neck crack* talking..." I said. "...Wh-what do you mean?..?.?..." He said nervously. I cracked my knuckles and my back, and said:  
"Alright... Let's do this..."


End file.
